Reflexiones de mi vida frente a Wattpad y FanFiction
by Your Beloved Murderer
Summary: "... En la red puedes fingir ser algo que no eres y lo que te gustaría ser... La humanidad esta solo concentrada en un objetivo... ser feliz a costa de la felicidad ajena, sin darse cuenta del dolor que se causa tanto física como sentimentalmente"
1. Chapter 1

_**Reflexiones de mi vida... frente a Wattpad y FanFiction.**_

_**"Yo... soy hací"**_

_** "Que una persona ríe todo el tiempo no significa que sea feliz, sino que aprendió que debe sonreír en las buenas y en las malas"**_

.

.

.

Hola... Soy una chica antisocial que se esconde en libros, tecnología, la oscuridad y en la frialdad para que la gente no dañe mi mente más de lo que ya está.

Tengo 14 años y soy de Argentina. Mi pelo está entre negro y marrón opaco y mis ojos son marrón oscuro, ya que su luz se esfumó hace ya mucho. Me gusta la música aunque no se tocar ningún instrumento, mis favoritos son el violín, el piano y las cajas musicales. Mis canciones favoritas son Come Little Children (Hocus Pocus) y Dance With The Devil (Nightcore). Estudio Ingles aunque no lo hablo muy fluido.

Me escondo bajo una máscara para aparentar algo que no soy y que no me juzguen. Mis sonrisas, falsas, mis risas, forzadas, mi amor, la mentira más falsa. Me gusta soñar y pensar en un mundo donde pueda ser como soy en realidad. Es incómodo como me miran al ver mis marcas en brazos y piernas, aún cuando mi colegio es Cristiano. Yo no creo en la religión.

Temo a muy pocas cosas, entre ellas lo que me mantiene en este mundo. Perder a mis únicos amigos y mi cordura. Sin ellos perderé mi cordura y hay probablemente acabe con este sufrimiento. Suelo tener sueños en los que mato a mi familia y mis amigos pero no les quiero dañar a ellos. Para mi familia soy un error, un demonio, un monstruo, una inútil que no debió haber existido, por eso la oscuridad es mi mejor aliada, ella no me juzga.

Me gusta ver la lluvia caer, desde pequeña creía que era porque los ángeles lloraban la perdida de un ser de luz. Observo la luna la mayor parte del tiempo, porque ¿cuantos secretos, amores, pasiones, caricias, confesiones, dolores, entregas, muertes, guerras, suicidios, homicidios ha presenciado? ¿Cuantos poetas y artistas le han dedica frases, poemas, versos, estrofas, canciones? ¿Cuantas noches en vela de amor y de dolor a presenciado? Seguramente muchas...

Odio la luz porqué sé que yo no soy una criatura de luz. Soy oscuridad, dolor, sufrimiento. Amo ver la sangre ajena fluir como ríos en mis manos, también me gusta la mía ya que es dulce como miel.

Me encierro en los libros porque en ellos hay historias trágicas que me sacan lágrimas, felices que hacen que los odie, chistosas que me sacan una que otra sonrisa verdadera. En la red puedes fingir ser algo que no eres y lo que te gustaría ser... La humanidad esta solo concentrada en un objetivo... ser feliz a costa de la felicidad ajena, sin darse cuenta del dolor que se causa tanto física como sentimentalmente.

" Today is a Good day to die, My Ángel" Atte: Your Beloved Murderer

"Sleeps and Happy" Atte: Mysteria Mystery (Arlequín of the Shadows).


	2. Chapter 2

**_Reflexiones_ de mi vida... frente a Wattpad y FanFiction**

**" Carta a mi yo pequeña de 5 años" **

**"Se suave. No dejes que el mundo te endurezca. No dejes que el dolor te haga odiar. No dejes que la amargura le gane a tu ternura.". **

Querida Yo:

Mi pequeña... mi pequeña rata come queso... no te imaginas lo que vivirás en años futuros, todo lo que sufrirás, reirás, llorarás y aprenderás. No quiero que pases lo mismo que yo así que te recomiendo que pases más tiempo con tus abuelos porque no son para siempre y seguramente te lamentarás, que visites más a tus primos y a tus tíos ya que son como tus segundos padres y hermanos que nunca tuviste, que pases más tiempo con tus padres, que juegues con ellos porque en unos años dejarán de tener ganas de jugar contigo, haz tiempo para ellos, para divertirte, para ser como una niña normal, no como la niña-rara-que-lee-en-el-recreo-sola.  
No uses tanto tiempo la computadora, mejor sal al patio a divertirte con tus mascotas o jugar con los vecinos, se un poco menos estudiosa y divierte más, habla con más gente de tu edad y no para mucho tiempo con adultos.  
No tengo palabras para explicar todo lo que viviras en unos años, pero si te digo que sera una montaña rusa, tu ánimo subirá y bajara, harás cosas de las que te arrepentirás y otras no, confiarás y te traicionaran, querrás y te dañaran, veras gente que quieres morir, otras con las que no podrás estar en sus últimos momentos...  
Pero te aseguro que será la mayor experiencia de tu vida, aprenderás cosas que harán que en unos años seas especial, que seas un poco más inteligente que alguien de tu edad, tendrás un carácter preparado para lo que te espera en el futuro, un corazón capaz de aguantar la peor desolación sin quebrarse, aprenderás a aprovechar lo que la vida te da y ayudar a las personas que necesiten tu ayuda aunque no te agradezcan.  
Deja de temer al mañana y vive el hoy que puede no haber un mañana.  
_**Te quiere, Iliana.**_  
_**"Today is a Good day to die, My Ángel" Atte: You Beloved Murderer.**_  
_**"Sleeps and Happy" Atte: Mysteria Mistery (Arlequín of the Shadows)**_.


End file.
